Commercial dishwashing machines adapted to handle a large volume of wares in a short period of time conventionally move the dishes and the like through successive stations whereat individual functions such as washing, rinsing, etc. are performed. This movement may be accomplished with an endless belt conveyor which, moreover, may be adapted to retain and transport individual dishes, trays, or baskets carrying dishes or silverware.
Various problems of conveyors for high speed or "flight" systems have been solved in the prior art and in this respect reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,227, for example. The foregoing patent illustrates a peg-type conveyor which has proven to be highly advantageous. Dishes or the like are readily inserted and removed and are retained in proper position for washing, rinsing, etc.
One difficulty that has been experienced with high speed dishwasher systems is the possibility of trays becoming dislodged. This of course must be avoided for at least incomplete processing would occur and the conveyor may even become blocked. Substantial forces may be applied to trays by water forceably sprayed onto the large areas thereof and also trays with deep depressions may require some limited repositioning during spraying in order to maximize spray utilization.
The present invention provides an improved peg-type conveyor for dishwashers which is particularly adapted to retain trays thereon and which accommodates limited tray movement during dishwasher operation.